Bah'zell
Persona Bah'zell is very tall, about 8 1/2'. He wears light armor and fights barechested, as scars are a mark of honor to his people. Instead, his chest (and most of his body) are covered in deep blue tattoos of his gods, his familial lineage, and curses on his foes. He is quick to anger but also quick to forgive. He is impulsive and headstrong, confident that his strength with carry him through whatever troubles he may encounter (or cause). He is deeply religious but rarely shows it except when he calls out to his patron God Tomanak, the god of War, Justice, and Vengeance. His favored weapon is a greataxe with a double headed axe on one end and a spear on the other, though he is trained to fight with any blade. History Bah'zell's people are the Hradani. They once were close cousins to the elves, at least until the Dark Gods took notice of them. The Hradani had always had a close connection to the magic of the earth, making them slightly stronger and hardier than most elves. One thousand years ago,The Dark Gods took that connection and twisted it, changed it, warped it to fit their needs. They needed slaves and soldiers, and that's what they made Bah'zell's people into...foot soldiers in the war between the Light and the Dark. The Hradani became stronger, with greater endurance, and lived much longer, but suffered from the Rage, a mindless frenzy that would be triggered by their dark overlords and that would continue until either their opponents were dead...or they were. Though the Light won that war, banishing the powers of the Dark to the outer realms once more, the ones that had fought against the Hradani (and died, mostly) could not forgive. They thought that the Hradani served the Dark willingly, and drove them away. They were forced over the mountains and deep into the desert until they found a place far from anyone. Each day a constant struggle to survive, Bah'zell's people became expert survivalists. Their survival came at a cost, though. Having to scavenge for food every day, having lost everything they couldn't carry with them on their flight into the desert, left little time to focus on the finer arts. Bah'zell's people had been one of the noblest and most refined of all the elven clans...now they were little more than barbarians. They fought for fun and for honor in long gladitorial matches that could go on for days. Over time, the Rage that had been forced upon the Hradani changed once more. The Rage became controllable, able to be summoned at will instead of when the Dark Gods demanded. It is still a fearful thing, and nothing to be summoned lightly...but it has made Bah'zell's people peerless warriors. It is a tradition that every boy child must set out to prove himself when he comes of age. He must wander the world until he has proven his worth, at which point he can come home, with stories and trophies to take his place in the tribe. Bah'zell has recently turned 30, and it is time to set out and prove his value, prove that he is indeed the son of Bahnak, son of Bornell, son of Bladimir. Setting out with only his greataxe, a gift from his father, Bah'zell will let nothing stand in the way of his Destiny. Nothing...and No One. Chronicle First appeared in Crossroads, defending the city against an invasion of goblinoids. Continues in current Campaign "Son of a Lich".